PotC: Kinship
by VG Jekyll
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Barbossa get drunk together and share 'deep' thoughts. Inspired by DeviantArt picture 'Drunk by Dawn' drawn by kheelan.


**PotC: Kinship**

_By VG Jekyll

* * *

_

They could not remember clearly how they had come to be in the Captain's Cabin, when they already had been so extremly drunk. Barbossa could vague remember helping Jack stumble through the hallway when both had forgotten there was stairs before them.

Jack had made a quite spectacular tumble down said stairs, gotten up onto his feet again as quickly as he had fallen and told the wall that he was alright. When Barbossa was beside him again, he was wailing about his broken bottle of rum.

Barbossa, who had been slightly less drunk, had kept the other from trying to lap the spilled rum off the floorboards, and thus from servering his tongue with the broken pieces of glass. Now he thought about it, perhaps it had been beter if he'd let Jack cut his own tongue off; it would make it more peacefull on deck.

With a few more mishaps, and an accidental walking in on one of the crewmembers who had been celebrating with a whore, they had stumbled into the Captain's Cabin and made themselves comfortable. Jack on his bunk, Barbossa on the only available chair. A good and soft chair it was though.

Jack stood up from his bunk and trotted over to a locked chest. He made a big spectacle of fishing the key out of his clothes, though Barbossa had seen he had picked it from a crack in the floor; he would have to remember that. And then opened it. He came back with his arms full liquor.

Barbossa requested a glass and then watched amused how Jack searched disgrunted around for it. When he finally had his glass-a slightly dirty one, but Barbossa couldn't really care about that-he filled it up with a red wine. He was not surprised to see Jack had a bottle of rum.

They drank in silence for a moment, then Jack had to open his trap.

"Yeh know what's been bugging me?"

Barbossa didn't know, nor did he care, but Jack didn't wait for any kind of reply.

Jack raised a finger and pointed with it somewhere in the air. "That blasted word. What's it again? Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, pasley, par-partner, partner? Howdy partner? What's the darn word?"

His companion, who had been staring in the direction of the raised finger, raised a brow. "Do you mean Parlé, perhaps?"

"That's the one!" Jack's finger jabbed at the air in front of him as he beamed proudly.

"Damn to the depths of the inventers of that dratted word," thought Barbossa out-loud.

"That would be the French. Inventers of mayonaise." Jack told him smart-assedly, he then frowned. "I can't stand raisins myself. Nothing more than humiliated grapes, really. Think about it."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. Course Jack had forgotten what he was going to say in the first place, but he would not humor him and get him back on track. He rolled his eyes and sipped from his wine.

He wondered how drunk he was when he noticed that Jack, his monkey Jack-why had he named the thing after the most annoying pirate in history?-was clinging onto his shirt. He hadn't even noticed Jack had been hanging there.

He stroke over Jack's fur and the monkey simply let himself drop into Barbossa's lap. Barbossa blinked. Aparently the little monkey was drunk too.

"Did you feed Jack rum?" He asked Jack. The pirate pretended not to realise that his first mate had been taking about his pet and started a tongue twister with a lot of Jacks jacking off and finally trailed off after a few slip ups.

Barbossa rolled his eyes again, a bad habit he had started the day he met Jack Sparrow. Why had he gone on board with the man in the first place? He couldn't use the phrase that he had been 'young and stupid', cause he was quite some older than Jack. Old and stupid then?

Either way, it was the biggest mistake he'd ever made, next to killing his own dad. On second thought, that might have been the best thing he'd ever done in his life so far. He filled up his glass again as he contemplated that line of thought.

"You know, it's kinda difficult with us having the same name." Jack finally commented. He hung half over the bed towards Barbossa and stared at the now sleeping monkey. "You should change it."

"No." answered Barbossa.

"What about Edward!"

"No."

"Or maybe Willy?"

"No."

"Ed?"

"No."

"Hank?"

"No."

"What's yer full name anyway?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Jenny." Barbossa prompty answered.

"Huh? What?"

Who said Barbossa possessed no humor? He smiled at his own joke and took a slug.

"Really?" Jack squinted curiously at him and Barbossa sighed, knowing Jack would use it to make jokes about him at the most inappropiate times.

"It's Hector actually."

"You don't strike me as a Hector."

"I can strike you very much as Barbossa," replied Barbossa with a growl. "Right between your eyes."

"Aw, don't be like that Barb! We're close like a couple of old ladies with knitting needles!"

Okay, this certainly proved that Jack was way to drunk. He was compairing him with an old lady? As to prove Barbossa's thoughts, Jack sat half up on his bunk and held up his bottle as if in a toast.

"Good morning starshine! The Earth says, HELLO!" Jack exclaimed wildly and Barbossa glanced started over his shoulder, just in time to see how Jack fell back on the bed and passed out.

"Sparrow?" Barbossa said, but the man didn't move anymore.

Jack had passed out on his stomach on the bed, his arm dangling off the side with the bottle still in his hand. Barbossa sat back again, with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the bed. He hadn't even realized he had traded his comfortable chair for the hard wooden floor.

It was saddening actually, Barbossa thought briefly, that his best friend was such a dishonest backstabber. On the other hand, he would do the same to Jack in a heartbeat. He shrugged and took another gulp of his drink.

Jack snuggled up to him. Jack the monkey that is.

Barbossa closed his eyes for a brief moment and leaned his head back. His head leaned against Jack's dangling arm. Jack in response tightened his grip on the empty bottle, as if fearing someone would try to take it away from him.

Perhaps he could now steal that blasted compass? Barbossa shook his head. Nay, he still had a bit of honor left; he would wait until dawn when his coordination worked better.

Slowly his eyes fell closed and soon you could only hear the two snoring in harmony and the soft contented sigh of Jack the monkey, that snuggled up into it's owners' chest.

**End

* * *

**

_**VGJekyll:** Inspired by the DeviantArt picture **'Drunk by Dawn'** by **kheelan. **Is hopefully going to be beta-read later on, but if you find mistakes: do point them out so I can change them!_


End file.
